


Unrequited...pawsibly? (ABANDONED)

by NepDave_Nepdirk_Katnep



Category: Homestuck, MSPaintAdventures
Genre: AU-Humanstuck, F/M, Fluff, Highschoolstuck, Like, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i'm not even joking, it's so fluffy omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepDave_Nepdirk_Katnep/pseuds/NepDave_Nepdirk_Katnep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in highschool, Nepeta has been handling her crush on Karkat just fine, making sure he has no idea, until she finds out about his crush on Terezi which leads her to more unlucky situations which she gets caught up in. Rated for mainly Karkats language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fucking Stairs

I keep getting this feeling that my pants are on the floor. I keep looking down to make sure there still up, and sure enough they are. And everytime I look down, I either slam into people, or fall down a staircase, Gog why am I such a dumbass?!?  
I guess their fine, but the only reason why Im wearing these fucking sweatpants is beacause my best friend, Nepeta Leijon, bought them for me for my birthday.  
So, here I am, laying face down at the bottom of a staircase when I hear a loud, high-pitched squeal. Fuck.  
"Karkitty! Oh my Gog! What happened? Are you ok?" Nepeta squealed while helping me up. Of course my real name isnt Karkitty, thats just a fucking annoying nickname Nepeta gave me when we were kids. My real name is Karkat Vantas.  
I just don't have the heart to tell her it was the pants. She was just so happy when I opened the box to see a medium sized pare of black sweats. I mean it wasn't her fault i'm a small.  
"I'm fine. It was just some bulgelick who pushed me down the fucking stairs." I lie. And by the look of her face, she knows i'm lieing. But she ignores it.  
"Well, ok. But I think I should take you to the nurses office." She said, seeming genuinely concern. Of course she was concerned, whenever I sneeze she asks me if I'm alright.  
"Why the fuck would I need to go to that gog- awful place?"  
She looks at me with her olive green eyes as if I had gone crazy "Karkitty, you do realize that your nose is gushing blood, right?"  
I look down I see that my grey hoodie and my sweat pants are soaked with blood. Well at least I have a reason to throw these fucking pants away.  
I thought everything was fine until I noticed that I had gotten blood on Nepeta too. It was on her bright blue skinny jeans and, fuck, it even got on her favourite shirt! It was of a cat that was supposed to be making fun of the movie jaws by saying paws? I don't get it either.  
"Oh fuck! Nepeta I'm so sorry! I-I'll get you a new shirt I swear!"  
She looks down really confused and her eyes get wide. She looks back up at me and pulls me in for a hug. At first I was a bit confused, but then I hugged back.  
"Oh, don't furry about it, its not a big deal!" She stopped hugging me and started dragging me towards the nurses office.


	2. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just all about how Nepeta and Karkat first met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the chapters are so short but i promise this will most likely end up being a long fanfic

"It's not that bad, but it looks like you fractured your nose so you'll have two black eyes for about two weeks" said Kanaya while putting some bandaging on my nose. Kanaya was about my age but even though she should be in the middle of second period class, the school let her be the nurse due to budget cuts.  
And right after Kanaya said "two weeks" Nepeta gasped, pulled out her phone and immediately started texting. She stopped about 30 seconds later and looked at me with a worried expression on her face. She turned her attention back to her phone which had vibrated about five times.  
The first people to burst through the nurses door like fucking maniacs were Sollux (my best bro) and Aradia (Sollux's girlfriend). They kept shouting questions at me. I mean, I think that's what they were doing, I couldn't really hear what the hell they were saying because they kept fucking yelling at the same time, when suddenly Equius (Nepeta's older brother), Gamzee (my older brother), and- oh Gog, why the fuck would she invite **_her!_**  
The last person to walk in was Terezi Pyrope, why would Nepeta tell her to come here! I've had a major crush on her since grade 6! Shit Shit Shit! She is the last person I want to see me like this!  
I guess I can't stay mad at her though, I mean I never told Nepeta about my crush and she's my best friend for fucks sake! While Nepeta explains to everyone just how I broke my fucking nose, I think about how i met her...  
(FLASHBACK TIME)  
We were in kindergarten and, wow big surprise, I had absolutely no friends. Once while everyone was playing some dumbass playground game, I was just sitting under a tree, enjoying being away from all the fuck-tards.  
I heard movement up in the tree but before I could even look up, a short, black haired kindergartner fell face first out of the tree, landing about a foot in front of me.  
 **"What the actual fuck?!** " I yelled before looking around because apparently, _'it is inappropriate for a 5-year old to swear.'_ Fucking morons. I thought about just leaving her there, just go off and find another tree to sit under and silently resent her for taking away my favorite tree. until she lifted her face up from the ground.  
She was crying, a lot. But I could see why she would cry, her face was covered in cuts, so were her hands, and her hair was just an absolute fucking mess of twigs, leaves, and some other shit. Eventually i caved and decided to help her. What else was I supposed to do? I couldn't just leave her there now!  
"H-hey are you okay?" Of course she's not fucking okay you dumbass! She just nodded, as if unable to speak from all the tears. "Just, get the fuck up I'm taking you to the office"  
So after I took her to the office I went back to my tree. Then the same girl come skipping out of the school, covered in band-aids, and sits right in front of me, smiling like she doesn't give a shit about anything.  
I considered yelling what the fuck do you want?! Right in her face when I though, _'Eh, why not? At least when you hang out with her people can't call you a loner.'_ So that's how we became best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, people are actually reading this? well, thanks for surviving this long.  
> I've decided that I'll be updating it every monday


	3. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to redo this 'cause somebody told me I was doing it wrong (i won't go into details) but then I though, fuck it, it's my FIRST fanfic, if people read it great if not fine, it's not meant to be well put together  
> Also I am SOOOO sorry for being so late with this chapter! I went to visit my mom for a few days and she has no computer so here it is!

"Psst! Nepeta! Come the fuck over here!" I whispered loudly through gritted teeth. She quickly walked over and i explained how i wanted some alone time with Terezi. She seemed kind of upset about this but before I could ask what was wrong she shooed everyone except Terezi and I out of the room. It's now or never. "Hey Karkles, that really sucks that some asshole pushed you down the stairs!" Said the blind girl. "Yeah, um Terezi? I was just wondering if you would maybe want to go out sometime? Like, on a d-date?" Smooth moves Vantas, great job. The door made a clicking sound and I then realized that someone had been listening to our conversation the whole fucking time! Goddammit! She just stared at me with wide eyes even though she couldn't see me. I-I'm sorry Karkat but..I already feel that way about someone else..." before I could apologize she left abruptly. Well, that was probably the most humiliating thing ever! After cleaning all of the blood off of my face, the school tried to send me home but I refused. The bell rang for lunch and Sollux, Aradia, Gamzee and I went to our usual table in the cafeteria. "Hey," I said as it just clicked into my head. "where's Nepeta?" Nobody answered for a while, then Sollux spoke up " Well, after you kicked uth out, Nepeta dethided to lithen to you and tz'th converthation, then she thaid she wath going to clean the blood off of her but she wath being really weird, I mean, she wath obviouthly crying." "Why the fuck was she crying?" I asked. Sollux shrugged. "I don't know. You mutht of thaid thomething thtupider then usual" He smirked. "Fuck off. I'm going to go look for her, and I don't want any of you assholes to even think about eating my food!" I yelled as I ran off to find Nepeta. I started wandering around until I found Nepeta , sitting against a wall in the hallway with her knees up to her chest, crying. Fuck. “Nepeta what the fuck are you doing?” I said seeming like the biggest asshole on the planet. When she heard me, she looked up at me like I was a fucking ghost, got up and turned to run away, but I caught her arm to stop her. When she stopped trying to pull her arm away, she sat back down and started sobbing. “Nepeta what’s wrong? You’re never sad.” She looked up at me and tried to take deep breaths.” “K-karkitty?” She finally said after choking back some tears. “What is it?” I said. This was really starting to worry me. What could possibly be making her so upset? “W-well” She said while wiping the tears from her eyes,” I kn-know that y- you don’t feel the same way but...I l-love you...” This hit me like a punch in the face, but strangely it didn’t feel like a bad thing. I closed my eyes for a second, I don’t know if it was to absorb the news or to figure out what to say next but it didn’t matter because when I opened my eyes, Nepeta was gone, she was running down the hallway. “Fuck! Nepeta wait!” I ran after her but of course I lost her. It’s fine though, I’ll see her in English class. But of course she went home early. I tried calling her on my cell phone on my way home from school, but strangely Equius picked up. “Hello?” “Equius? What the fuck? Why are you on Nepeta’s phone? Actually Never mind just put her on the phone now.” “I’m afraid I cannot do that right now.” “Look, I know she fucking hates me right now and I’m the last person she wants to talk to but tell her it’s really important.” “You misunderstood me, I _literally_ cannot do that, Nepeta is...she’s in the hospital...”I hung up and ran to the hospital, crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHA  
> AND SO BEGINS ALL THE TWISTS!  
> but don't worry! Nepeta's not dead! I COULD NEVER KILL MY PATRON TROLL!  
> Next chapter will probably be from Nep's POV


	4. Only Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SADNESS  
> Nepeta's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a way of apologizing for being so late with the last chapter I thought I would post another one early.  
> SADSTUCK WARNING

“Come on Equius, I really don’t feel comfurtable going there anymore...” “Why not? I’ve only heard you say how much you love this school, so why the sudden change?” “I don’t know, I just don’t like it anymore, please?” “Nepeta, changing schools is something I would only like to do if you had been traumatized somehow, not just because you don’t like the school, I’m sorry but the answer is no.” “Fine, whatever, I’ll see you at home” I hung up before he could say anything. Oh Gog, that means I’ll have to see Karkat on Monday. Damn it! Well, maybe I could tell Equius that I’m still sick when Monday comes. As I cross a street I’m so lost in thought that I didn’t see a car coming. I didn’t hear it screeched to stop a little too late. But I did feel getting hit by the car, and I felt flying through the air only to fall hard on the ground followed by my head smashing against a street lamp. I looked up to see the car was long gone just before I lost consciousness.  
I couldn’t see anything but I could faintly hear everything that was happening. I heard people screaming followed shortly by sirens. Some people were rushing to get to me. Wait, why are my clothes soaked? Did I land in a puddle? No, no it was too warm and slightly sticky... Just then did I realize that I was covered in my own blood. Oh Gog, oh Gog, oh Gog. Come on please wake up please! I heard a familiar voice getting closer and closer to me. “No No No! Nepeta please wake up! Please, y-you’re going to be fine! Please!” Equius cried. All the sounds faded into one, loud, painful screech. And the last thing I remember was hearing Equius sobbing.  
The sounds started to come back but I knew I wasn’t in the same place. I was inside, in a small room. I heard the beeping of a lot of machines, and I’m laying on a bed. I must be in a hospital... I lied there for hours, sometimes someone who I believed was a doctor or a nurse came in to check on me. Eventually Equius came in and began sobbing again. I wished he would stop doing that, it made me feel bad for having to make him see me like this. Soon after he calmed down I heard a cell phone ringing. It sounded like...Nyan Cat? Wait that’s my cell phone ringing! I heard movement which sounded like a bag being opened. “Hello?” Oh good, Equius answered my phone. “I’m afraid I cannot do that right now” Wait, what’s he talking about? Who’s he talking to? GRR! WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP! “You misunderstood me, I literally cannot do that, Nepeta is...she’s in the hospital...Hello? Fiddlesticks.” Equius sighed and after that he didn’t do much, so I decided to sleep for a while. I thought I would have terrible nightmares about what happened or about all the pain that I’m feeling right now, but I didn’t dream of anything. It was only darkness. After what I think was hours of sleeping, I woke up. Wait, there’s someone else here, and they’re hugging me? I opened my eyes and saw Karkat hugging me.


	5. New feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! finally a new chapter! Thanks to Faygo_Lover (http://archiveofourown.org/users/Faygo_Lover/pseuds/Faygo_Lover) for the great idea! Thanks to everyone else who gave me ideas as well, I will somehow work them into the story too, and I will credit you when your ideas are up!

As soon as I got to the hospital, my crying got much worse.  
Nepeta wasn't in as bad of a condition as I expected she would be in, but then again I did expect the worst.  
Her wrist was obviously broken, from the way it was wrapped up in a big cast. Something was wrong with her head for sure. It was wrapped up in gauze and you could see she was still sort of bleeding.  
Not knowing how to react other than crying, I grabbed a chair and dragged it over to her bed, before sitting down, still bawling my eyes out.  
I hadn't noticed until a couple hours of just sitting and waiting, hoping that she would wake up, that Equius wasn't even here. I guess he left before I showed up.  
As I sat there, just watching her sleep, I started to notice more things about her. The way her short black hair flows smoothly to her shoulders, and how it would frame her cute little face. How her lips look just perfect in general, especially when they’re pulled into a smile. Gog, I would give anything to see that smile.  
But it’s not just her looks that I think about, I think about how compassionate she is. How she can be really shy unless it’s about something she cares a lot about. And how she wouldn’t hurt a fly, unless it’s somebody bullying me, then she would beat the living shit out of them.  
As I sat there, I realized that I am in love with Nepeta Leijon.  
I spent the next few hours going over that thought in my head, making sure of it. I can’t possibly be in love with her. She’s my best friend! Dating her would just end up in disaster, and it would probably ruin our friendship. But now that I realized that I love her, I can’t think of going about our normal lives without dating her. You know what? No, I will date her because I’m not just going to ignore the fact that I've found someone that I love just because I had a friendship with her.  
I actually smiled at the thought of asking her out. I leaned over and hugged her gently, careful not to touch her wrist or head, tears still streaming down my cheeks.  
After a while of hugging her, I looked at her face just in time to see her eyes flutter open.  
“N-Nepeta!” I exclaimed, hugging her tighter. She hugged me back with her good arm. Eventually I pulled away, and I looked into her eyes, and it seemed like something just clicked in her brain.  
“I-I um...I just remembered..why I’m in here...” oh Gog no, please no, don’t remember that!!! “I was t-trying to get away from you...”


	6. Phone call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for another late chapter, but with school just starting i don't really have that much time to work on this but i'll try my best <3

“Listen, Nepeta, I really need to talk to you about th-“ “Karkitty, please don’t...can I please be alone right now?” “what? No, you just woke up I’ve been waiting to see y-“ “Karkitty, please leave” Nepeta, give me five mi-“ Karkat leave now!”

“..o-okay”  I got up from my seat and walked into the hallway. As soon as I closed the door behind me, I punched the nearest wall. ‘how could you be so stupid? !She was so brave, she had the guts to tell you how she feels for you and you didn’t even respond you coward!’ I shook my head to try to get those thoughts out of my head. But it didn’t really work.

I sat out there until I almost fell asleep. I decided that she was probably calm enough to stand being in the same room as me by now, so I got up and slowly opened the door. I peered over at her, and she was asleep. Damn it, why does she have to look so cute in her sleep?

I can’t tell her. Not here, at least. I’ve got it! Valentine’s Day is this weekend, so regardless if she’s in the hospital or not, I will ask her to be my valentine.

Suddenly, my phone goes off. I’ve never been happier to have my phone on vibrate. I step out of the room again, closing the door behind me, and press answer.

“Hello?”

“...”

Hey shithead, I know someone’s there, I can hear breathing”

“...Kar, I need help”

I sigh “what the fuck do you want, Ampora. And hey, I know you guys aren’t super close, but what the fuck? You can’t even drop by quickly to see Nepeta?”

“Kar. Shut the fuck up and listen, wwould ya?”

“..Fine, go ahead”

“First of all, you can’t call the cops, okay?”

“OH MY FUCKING GOG WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO YOU INSUFFERABLE DOUCHE!!!”

Some of the nurses shushed me and glared at me.

“Calm down! Are you going to call them or not?”

“Grr! Fine but If I get in shit it’s all your fault! Now. What. Did. You. Do!”

A long pause “...I..hit Nep with my car...”

 

I just stand there for a long time.

“Kar? Are you still there?”

“I’M GOING TO MOTHERFUCKING END YOU, YOU LOWLIFE PIECE OF SHIT!!!!!”

I hang up, and shove my phone in my pocket.


	7. Stolen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again im so sorry about the suuuuuuuper late chapter but here ya go

I know I said I would wait until Nepeta got better, and then leave, but I really need to get home so I can scream into my pillow.  
I quickly pulled out my phone, and called Gamzee asking him to pick my up as soon as possible.  
I sat on the bench outside in the freezing February air, silently cursing Gamzee for being such a slow driver. I should really get my license ASAP.  
Finally, he arrived. I swung the door of his beat-up purple van and sat in the passenger seat.  
"Finally." I sighed "Let's just get out of here before my urge to strangle somebody intensifies."  
He unbuckled his seat-belt and I looked over at him. "Just gimme a motherfucking second, I wanna say hey to cat-sis."  
I groaned and rested my head on the dashboard, tilting my head to the side slightly to watch him walk into the building.  
I waited in the car for a half hour before he finally came back out. He was smiling when he came out like he normally did but this time it was different. Most of the time it was just a dreamy smile, like he was zoned out. But this time it was more of a smirk, like he accomplished something. I shrugged it off, thinking it was just nothing. He climbed into the drivers seat and we headed home  
It was the day before Valentines day.  
I was sleeping peacefully, when Gamzee came into my room and started jumping up and down on my bed, which caused me to shriek like a little girl and fall out of my bed.  
"GAMZEE WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?!?!?!?!"  
"Bro bro bro!! Kitty-sis just got outta the motherfucking hospital! She wants us to go pick her up!"  
I stood up abruptly, pulling on a clean T-shirt and jeans before running out the door with Gamzee close behind me and getting into his van.  
When we got to the hospital, we pulled up to see Nepeta sitting on the bench waiting for us. Gamzee got out of the car before I could, which I thought was strange. Come to think of it, He's been acting strange since the day he first visited Nepeta in the hospital. He's been visiting her everyday, all day, and every time he visits her he dresses more proper than usual. And even now he seems more excited than me to see her.  
It all clicks in while I see him run over to her.  
Her whole face lit up when she saw him and she ran towards him too. He picked her up and spun her in a circle, hugging her. She hugged back, smiling so widely I didn't even know it was possible. I don’t think she noticed I was in the car, because she wouldn't want me to see what happened next. She pulled back slightly from the hug-  
And she kissed him.  
Never before in my life have I hated my brother this much.


	8. Just a quick note from the author

Hey guys, remember this story? Omg this is still a thing? Yeah! I thought i should explain myself a lil.

So lately I've been suuuuuuuuper busy. Before I was just like fuck it I'll update later, but recently I've been putting more effort into finishing my cosplays and I've been helping out with my schools musical (it's Grease the best fucking musical ever XD) and I've been working a lil to get more moneys for cosplay, conventions, etc.

So yadda yadda i apoligize about being so late to update, but, again any ideas you have will be very much apreciated because writers block is a bitch.

Thank yiu guys so much for being so patient with me. <3


	9. FINAL AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys! Like you've probably noticed, I've abandoned this work, but since I'm semi-proud of this work, I want to try something!  
Before I go into what I wanna try, I think I should explain myself; recently, I've kind of grown out of Homestuck. Like don't get me wrong it's still an amazing web-comic that I obsess over, but I'm not into it enough to write a story. I'm more into Black Veil Brides and Pierce the Veil (bands) and I have a few stories planned out for that if any of you are into that!  
Anyways! Onto the main topic. I figued, since I like this story and I want it to have an end I want to give it to somebody! The first person to comment on this can either re-write the story in their own words or just copy and paste. Once you do that, I'll delete this story. All I ask is that you credit me!  
Thanks a bunch for reading this and sorry I couldn't finish it for you guys! Love you guys!!! ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡


End file.
